


Where's My Shampoo?

by SaiyaLeone



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, shower sex (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyaLeone/pseuds/SaiyaLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(originally posted on fanfiction.net under my other pen name kikipiggy) Mela's in the shower and can't find the shampoo she swears was in there. She gets out and finds the shampoo in the hands of none other than Rufus. RufusXOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's My Shampoo?

Mela had got under the warm spray of the water her hair was wet and dripping as she groped for the shampoo bottle. Soon enough she discovered that the shampoo bottle was nowhere to be found. She stepped out of the warm spray and scanned her counter for the bottle that was nowhere to be found. She stepped into her room without wrapping the towel around herself to see if she had left the new bottle in her room.  She glanced around her room to find her boyfriend sitting on her bed holding her new bottle of pomegranate scented shampoo.

“Can I help you Rufus?” she asked softly.

“Maybe,” He said a grin coming to his face.

Mela smiled to herself, “how may I be of help?”

“I have an itch I can’t seem to scratch.”

“So you take my shampoo?”

“Yeah, I knew it’d get you out here naked.”

“You wanted to see me naked?”

“Yes.”

“You could have asked.”

“That would have taken all the fun out of it for me,” he said chuckling and standing up off my bed, “may I join you?”

“Sure.”

Mela went back to her bathroom him following her with the shampoo in hand. She stepped back into the warm spray of her shower as he pulled his clothes off. She smiled as he got into the shower with her. She took the shampoo bottle from his hand and lathered her hair with the shampoo, allowing him to step into the spray of the water. He watched the suds travel down her body as they escaped her hair. He couldn’t resist when he reached forward to take hold of her hips. He switched places with her putting her under the cascading water. The shampoo rinsed from her hair and he leaned in and kissed her, hard.

Mela lost her train of thought as his tongue invaded her mouth. She played with his tongue a bit before pulling away and putting conditioner in her hair. He managed to get his hands back on her body before she stepped into the water to rinse the conditioner away. He pulled her against his body; she was not shocked to find his length had stiffened. She giggled and got away from his hold and rinsed her hair. As she finished rinsing her hair she got out of the shower before Rufus could catch her again and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. As he got out she ran to her room leaving him in the bathroom alone and hard.

She dried herself quickly as he came out of the bathroom still dripping. His eyes seared her as he came towards her and knocked her onto her bed. She giggled at him as her arms wrapped around his neck. His lips locked with hers and fiery need. She gasped as he parted her legs and his hand found her core. He tweaked her clit and she whined softly at the teasing her body still wasn’t to use too. He pushed two fingers into her, causing her to moan. He smirked against her lips and pulled away from kissing her long enough to move his fingers much faster. He moved his finger until her body started to clench on them and then he pulled them out. He thrust his length into her body as her body released. Her body clenched on his causing them both to moan. He started thrusting as her body stopped clenching on him. She moaned loving the attentions he gave her body. He never used her just for himself. He made sure she was satisfied too.

“R-Rufus” She gasped and moaned as he sped up.

He nipped the side of her neck causing her sweet moans to tumble from her lips even more. Her body was close. As it always was for him. He thrust a bit faster being close himself. She met his thrusts with her hips. She moaned and whined his name as her body came undone with him inside her. The clenching of her walls was too much for him to bear and he came with her groaning his name and an almost silent “I love you” in her ear.


End file.
